SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI
by Luna Black21
Summary: mmm..es un songfic de Reus y Tonks, en lo personal siento k me kedo muy deprimente pero pss pasense no pierden nada, esta corto, la cancion es muy buena si tu no esta aqui y pues la pareja excelente,dejen su opinion sas?


SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ

Ahí se encontraba ella, en la casa de los Weasley, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana "hace tanto que se fue" pensó la chica para si misma. Aparentaba una edad de unos 30 años con ese pelo café sin vida y esos ojos castaños sin la chispa que los caracterizaba, delgada hasta los huesos y con una palidez en la piel que no envidiaría nada a la nieve, así era la apariencia de la chica, así era la apariencia de Nymphadora Tonks.

_**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
Si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie.**_

Su vida había dado un gran cambio a partir de que Remus se marchara, ya no sonreía con felicidad sino con nostalgia y melancolía, ya no soltaba chispas por doquier, ya no era ella, así de sencillo la enérgica Tonks se había dejado vences por un mal de amores, a pesar de que se había prometido mil veces no hacerlo, la verdad es que le costaba hasta respirar y se lo preguntaba mil veces "¿por qué hacerlo si él no esta?" se había convertido en la sombra de lo que ella era, ya no jugaba, ni se comportaba con jovialidad, ya no era ella.

Hacia un año que la guerra había terminado, todos estaban en paz y tranquilidad, cada quien estudiando su carrera o descansando de la pesadez que Voldemort había traído al mundo mágico, hacia un año que él se había ido, con una nota, con un adiós, sin sentido para Tonks, pero con mil significados, era algo muy frio e impersonal, pero era la manera en que le habían dicho adiós. Dijo mil excusas, unas viejas y otras nuevas, las de rutina como siempre "soy muy viejo para ti, tienes una vida por delante, soy peligroso y pobre, nadie me da trabajo por ser licántropo" y otras nuevas "debo ayudar de otra forma a la orden, me uniré a los licántropos para ganar terreno"

-Siempre fuiste así Remus, demasiado dulce y cuidadoso como para hacer daño intencional a una persona, sin embargo me estas matando – confeso Tonks a la ventana que tenia frente a ella y al paisaje nevado.

-Con quien hablas Nymph? – pregunto el joven Charlie Weasley

-Con nadie Charlie, con nadie – contesto una ausente Tonks.

Charlie sabia lo que le pasaba a su amiga así que decidió dejarla sola unos momentos, ya habían intentado todo y ella seguía igual, ya no sabían que hacer, todo se había borrado de su vida, seguía sonriendo a la gente, pero como ya lo mencionamos era una sonrisa triste, se había olvidado de muchas cosas que para la antigua Tonks eran importantes, casi imprescindibles en su vida, como el chocolate, que lo había sustituido por la vainilla después de haberse atrancado de helado, dulces, paletas, (en fin todos los dulces imaginables) de chocolate, durante el primer y segundo mes pos partida de Remus. Esa había sido su forma de desahogo, evidentemente no le resulto, con cada nueva golosina recordaba mas lo dulces labios de Remus.

_**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**_

Había decidido irse a su casa, la cena navideña ya había terminado y ella sabia que daba lastima, "por qué voy a poner a los otros tristes si yo no lo estoy?" se dijo para convencerse de que se debía marchar ya, antes de que las lagrimas ganaran esa guerra que había iniciado hace horas.

-Que falsa soy – se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo, observaba las horribles marcas de las noches en vela llorando, se observaba el rojo alrededor de sus ojos y observaba con tristeza como las lágrimas fluían desde sus bellos ojos hasta el frio suelo, pasando por sus mejillas.

Intento controlar cada gota que salía de su alma, cada gota de sal brotada de ese mar, cada sollozo intento reprimirlo con la almohada, sin embargo nada funciono, absolutamente nada. Seguía llorando, seguía llamándolo, seguía esperándolo

-¿ por qué te espero Remus? Házmelo saber, regresa aunque sea solo para decirme eso, porqué te sigo esperando, porqué anhelo tanto una sonrisa tuya? Por qué deseo tanto otro beso tuyo? Por qué demonios te sigo amando? – dijo ella contra la almohada, acurrucada en las sabanas, abrazando sus piernas y con un pañuelo quitando las lagrimas, mientras miraba dulce y nostálgicamente una foto del licántropo – por qué te fuiste? Te cansaste de mí? Quisiste huir de la chiquilla que te perseguía con sus sentimientos? Créeme Remus que no lo entiendo, he pedido una respuesta al cielo pero nunca responde, no me llega nada, no comprendo…

_**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**_.

-No quiero seguir así Remus, estoy harta de esperarte, ya no se que hacer para recuperar mi vida

Ella hablaba mirando hacia la luna que tenia frente a ella

-Luna llena… cómo la estarás pasando Remus? Te necesito y tu a mi, por qué no me dejas estar contigo?

De nuevo se le había ido la noche pensando y hablando con el fantasma de Remus, apoyada únicamente por sus actuales mejores amigas: la soledad y la nostalgia. Ya no dormía desde aquella última noche que paso con Remus, aquella noche de despedida, aquella noche en que se entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Su cuerpo seguía ahí, su mente en la distancia, y su corazón solo, latiendo únicamente por los recuerdo con su amor, aun pensaba que un día despertaría y lo encontraría ahí, a su lado, "pero no, no seria así" pensó Tonks mientras otra silenciosa lagrima volvía a salir.

_**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas**_

Era hora de empezar un nuevo día, era momento de mostrar una falsa sonrisa y seguir adelante, así tendría que ser su vida de ahora en adelante, no ganaba nada dejándose perder, o por lo menos eso era lo que se hacía creer día con día.

_**Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
Lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño  
Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque**_

No podía simplemente no podía, sus sueños se habían desvanecido cuando él dejo sobre su mesa una sola y fría nota, "explicando" su ida y que tal vez algún día volvería pero que no quería que lo esperara, no quería que ella perdiera su oportunidad de ser feliz,

-¿pero cómo rayos quieres que sea feliz sin ti Remus?!? No lo entiendes verdad? te lo pedi mil veces, te pedi que nunca me dejaras y fue lo primero que hiciste...

-Tonks estas bien?

Oh no de nuevo lo había hecho, se dejo llevar de nuevo por el impulso, por la imaginación de tener de nuevo a Remus frente a ella explicando sus tontas excusas por las cuales ella no podía amarle y ella alegando como siempre que solo podría ser feliz con él, solo que esta vez la había escuchado hasta el jefe de departamento de aurores.

-Si Kingsley estoy bien, es solo que ya no puedo seguir así, esto es demasiado para mi sabes? He perdido poco a poco a todos, a mi familia, a Sirius y ahora también a Remus y francamente yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo así, no puedo ya no, no se que paso, estábamos muy bien, por Dios tu nos viste!!!, él sonreía, yo lo hacia, éramos felices, ambos, fueron 3 meses geniales, entonces dime quien hizo que nos perdiéramos de todo eso? Quien provoco que él se fuera? Dímelo!!! Porque te juro que yo no lo se… y no puedo ya no mas, ya no quiero, no quiero olvidarme de él porque lo sigo amando pero es tan difícil vivir de solo sueños y promesas

-Ya, ya Tonks – el auror solo consolaba a una vieja amiga, estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido entre la pareja y el también estaba con las mismas preguntas que ella, "¿por qué Remus decidió dejar todo esto por irse de misión en algo que ya estaba ganado desde hace mucho?" sabia que el licántropo no tenia a nadie mas, y que amaba a su Nympha, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse siempre lo mismo.

_**No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire.**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas**_

-No Kingsley, te juro que a veces hasta me cuesta respirar, el aire no es igual sin Remus, lo necesito, y si el no me ama pues que me lo diga pero ya no quiero seguir así, ya no tengo vida, ya he dado todo por él, ya di tanto que no tengo mas que dar, yo no se que rayos hago amándolo así si el no esta para saberlo, si no esta para enterarse que daría mi vida entera por él.

-Mira Tonks ya tuvimos esta platica muchas veces, entiende el hecho de que tal vez él sea así, toda su vida estuvo con la mentalidad de que no debía amar nunca a nadie porque nunca seria amado, no puedes pedirle que olvide toda una vida con esas creencias, mira vete a descansar ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ve a comer y no vuelvas hasta mañana.

Tonks se fue directo a su casa, se metió a su cama y prendió el radio, para su desgracia estaba una canción un tanto "familiar" con su vida…

"quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz? Es un idiota porque no te ha conocido a ti, no sabe lo que es probarte y después perderte… no sabe lo que es imaginarte y no tenerte…pero veo que no hay lugar en tu corazón…" y sin querer hacerlo soltó un profundo sollozo, y las lagrimas volvieron, se sentía tan perdida sin su Remus, sin su amigo, sin su amante, se sentía tan vacía, como si nada quedara dentro de ella, "y tal vez esa es una realidad, tal vez nada quede dentro mío"

_**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas**_

Ya no sabia como continuar con su vida, quizás algún día Remus llegara diciendo "ya estoy de vuelta" pero por mientras ella intentaría vivir la vida, no buscaría a nadie pues ese lugar era solo para el terco licántropo, pero si intentaría encontrar nuevas cosas, tal vez un nuevo empleo o un nuevo lugar, pero siempre seguiría en ese departamento, siempre seguiría en espera de él, por que si faltaba no había vida completa, no había vida feliz, simplemente no había vida.  
**_Si tu no estas aquí…_**

****

****

**_Bueno aqui de nuevo con un fic muy triste, es que asi adno utlimamente!!!! ohh estupida escuela y todo lo que ella conlleva como verle la cara todos los dias al idiota de mi ex mejor amigo, si segun yo lo tenia superado pero la verdad aun duele, como sea jeje pss esta de mas decir que ni los personajes, ni las canciones son mias, los perosnajes de la fabulosa JKR y las canciones de Rossana y de Jannet Chao (mas callado k la h de la cual tmb tengo fic jeje por si se kieren pasar jiji) _**

**_Bueno bye!!!_**


End file.
